Precious Light
by iwantmyownstefan
Summary: Klaroline sweetness and maybe a bit of steaminess. :) Klaus lets Tyler return to Mystic Falls, but Caroline isn't sure that's exactly what she wants. Rated T for now, likely M for later chapters. (First fanfiction ever, please be nice to me. :))
1. Chapter 1

He reached up and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"He is your first love." His heart warmed at the joyous expression that graced her face.

"I intend to be your last."

She felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye. He turned, as if to walk away. Even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Klaus,"

He stopped. Had she said his name?

"Yes Caroline?"

"Thank you. For coming, for saving me and…" She didn't know what to say. This felt so wrong, thanking the immortal murderer, but it also just felt right.

He took a quick step toward her and placed a swift kiss on her cheek. His heart fluttered when she didn't flinch away.

"You're welcome love. Come, let's get out of here, before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight." He offered her his hand, not fully expecting her to take it. Her face didn't falter, she slipped her hand in his, ignoring his shocked expression.

"Let's."

What was she doing? Why was she inviting the half vampire, half werewolf, full fledged serial killer into her home? That's what her inner voice was screaming at her, but why wasn't she listening. She didn't quite know.

He paused at the door, not sure what to do.

"Come in Klaus." She said, ever the confident Miss Mystic Falls. _What was she doing? _he thought, _inviting me into her home? _

"Caroline,"

"Yes?"

"You know what." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I really don't know. I just, I'm not sure what I'm happy about. The fact that _you_ let Tyler back in Mystic Falls, or the fact that Tyler is back in Mystic Falls." She admitted.

His mind went blank. He didn't know what to say. Here she was, saying everything he'd been hoping she'd say for the past how many years of his immortal life. Here she was, making him feel something real, for the first time since he could dare remember. He'd been wishing for this moment for centuries. Why couldn't he think of anything to say now?

"Klaus? Oh God, I shouldn't have said anything. I- I guess I'm sorry." She rambled, mentally slapping herself.

The rejected expression on her face brought him back to reality.

"Caroline," he interrupted her muttering.

She looked up at him, embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry." He said softly, cautiously taking a step into her home. But he stayed there.

"I'm not used to this." he admitted.

She stayed silent.

So did he. So that was it then?

"Maybe...maybe you should go." She drew in a shaky breath, trying to hold back tears. Heightened emotions, something else she disliked about Vampire life.

His face fell. He didn't want to leave. Why didn't he want to leave? He scowled at the ground.

"Fine."

"Fine." Her voice struggled to keep from breaking.

She took two quick steps across the room and got right in his face, "If you want to go, then go." Her hands pushed lightly at his chest. He allowed her to push him back a step.

"I hate this. This always being second choice. I don't want to feel like this anymore." Her voice came out cold. What was she doing?

"I'm not going to let myself feel like this anymore. Congratulations Klaus, I'm going to be like you. Cold and unforgiving. That's the way it usually goes isn't it?" Her voice was rising.

Was she turning off her emotions? No, he couldn't bear to see this precious light burn out.

"Sweetheart, stop."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything. You're doing it. You don't want me."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Caroline, look at me please."

He took one hand and trailed it across her cheekbone, ending at the corner of her mouth. She stopped breathing.

She couldn't look away from his eyes, they held her there.

He gently, uncharacteristically gently, brushed his lips against hers. His other hand came up to hold her face. His fingers gently pushed her curls back behind her ears.

He pulled away, fighting his impulse to take her when she was so obviously willing. He wanted to have her, but he knew he shouldn't do it this way. Where all of this sense and reason and emotion was coming from, he didn't know.

He trailed his lips to her ear, "Sleep well, Caroline."

Then, in another breath, he was gone


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :) **

**I am overwhelmed by the number of views this story has gotten in one day. It's probably not a lot to most of the writers here but it was huge to me because I expected it to get maybe ten views if I was lucky. Instead I got 193 since yesterday! Thank you so much! I even got a few reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you guys are liking the story!**

**I'm working on elongating my chapters. I tried to make this one a bit longer but once I gain some momentum it will get much easier. I just want to set up the nature of Klaus and Caroline's relationship at the moment. Just think of this as an extension of chapter 1. ;)**

**Thanks again! ~Sidra.**

Klaus kept running until he reached the edge of the forest that surrounded Mystic Falls. He waited a moment before he allowed himself to think of what had just happened.

Caroline.

A small smile tugged at his mouth. He looked up at the sky, feeling confused. Or maybe he was...happy? What was happiness anyways? He hadn't known such a thing since the beginning of his vampire life. Shortly after it had begun, his father had had a spell cast on him, squelching his true half werewolf side. After that he'd lived in nagging fear that his father would find him, and kill him. All of this had escalated into finally letting go. He hadn't felt anything for a long, long time.

So how could he be sure this was real?

_You can't be sure_. Caroline would say that if she were here. _But you'll just have to trust your heart_. The smile was back.

But did he have a heart? Yes, he did. But it was small, arguably unsaveable. It was too late for him. So what good would it do if he gave in? He couldn't allow himself to be weak. Love, he remembered, ruins you.

He scowled at the ground. He reached out and snapped a branch in half. His entire immortal lifestyle turned backward by this one girl? No he couldn't allow it. He couldn't let her do this to him. He couldn't go back to her, couldn't think of her. He couldn't think of that kiss-

"Klaus?"

Caroline.

He hadn't expected her to follow him.

The second he turned around and saw her, his resolve melted away. What was happening to him? He looked at her face, all beauty and innocence. His scowl washed away, he felt the light coming from her calm him down.

"Hello love. You followed me?"

She looked down at the ground, "I uh- It didn't exactly feel like I got an answer back there. And I'm, uh. Well, I'm an insecure idiot, and I need an answer. Maybe I should leave but, honestly, I don't want to." She spilled.

He stared at her in awe. "As long as we're confessing things, can I tell you something love?"

She nodded. Suddenly he was in front of her, his breath tickling her ear. She let out a small gasp, but not one of fear.

"I like you Caroline. I like you a lot."

She nodded slowly, "I like you too, and that scares me."

"I...I don't want you to feel scared." He said, realising this himself. They stood in silence for a while, contemplating what this meant for both of them.

"Can I kiss you Caroline?" He asked.

She nodded. He leaned into her ear, "Anywhere?"

She shivered and nodded again.

He leaned down and kissed the warmish cold skin of her neck. He felt her stiffen, and then relax. She put one hand on his shoulder, nails tightening the slightest bit. He grazed her skin with his teeth.

Suddenly Caroline remembered what Stefan had told her once. _Blood sharing is serious for a vampire. You become tied to that person emotionally, as well as physically._ Would she want that with Klaus? She was scared of the answer. Her hand tightened a bit more.

"Easy love," he murmured.

"I won't bite you without your permission."

"I…"

"Time for bed isn't it?" he asked.

"Klaus,..."

"Calm down sweetheart. Let me reword that. Time for you to go to sleep."

"Oh." She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Klaus cursed internally. How could she be so damn appealing?

"You should get home shouldn't you, love?"

"Okay," But she didn't move.

"Need some help?" He chuckled.

"I'll get there. Don't worry." She took a deep breath and braced herself to run. She was still new at this vampire thing. It sometimes took her a while to get the stride she needed.

He watched as she concentrated hard on trying to sprint.

"You're overthinking it love. Just feel it."

She tried to let go of her thoughts, and just concentrate on moving. She felt his hands on her waist and suddenly she was flying through the air.

"Just feel it." He said softly as they flew through the forest.

They came to a stop at her front door. She turned to face him. His hands were still tight on her waist.

He leaned down close to her ear.

"Sweet dreams love. I know mine will be."

And he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow Klaroline shippers. ;)**

**So, thank you for the increasing number of views! This story is getting a great response and I'm so happy you all like it. **

**Please, if you have some time to spare, type in a quick review for me? They keep me motivated y'know? I'd like to know if you guys have any suggestions or critiques for my writing. I'll happily accept them with hearts and flowers! **

**Lastly, I guess you've noticed the daily updating. Right now, I've had loads of free time with the long weekend and all. And I've had the idea for this story brewing in my head for quite some time. But, when school starts again tomorrow, I'll be less frequent. (I've got a 4 day french test starting tomorrow! :( Wish me some luck on that.)**

_Ring, ring, ring._

She pulled her pillow over her face.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Dammit. Who was calling her this early in the morning?

_Ring, ring, ring._

She reached over and slammed her hand down on the phone, almost cracking the screen. Agitated, she pressed the answer button and whisper yelled, "Hello?"

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "Caroline."

"Who's this?" She asked icily.

"Care, it's me, Tyler." He said, sounding confused. He would've thought she'd be waiting for his call.

Oh crap. She thought. Her voice lost its edge. "Oh, gosh Tyler, I'm sorry. I heard you're allowed back in Mystic Falls."

"Yeah Care. I am." He was confused. She should have been jumping up and down, ecstatic.

"Mm hmm." She sounded like an idiot. What was she doing? She was supposed to be in love with him, wasn't she?

"Listen, I uh...Wanna meet or something? I guess it'd have to be low-key. Klaus and all, y'know?" He chuckled lightly.

Klaus.

Suddenly the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. She felt herself smile.

"Caroline?" he asked.

"Hey, Care?"

"Caroline!" She snapped out of her daze.

"What?"

"You're acting really weird Care." He sounded annoyed now. "You know what? Never mind."

She'd forgotten about his quick werewolf temper.

"No! No, wait Tyler. I'm just tired. Let's meet for coffee. The Grill… Noonish?" She said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Caroline, it's one in the afternoon."

She pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at the clock. It read 1:18.

"Oh gosh, I didn't realise I'd slept so late...I'll uhm...When do you want to meet?"

"As soon as possible." He said.

She thought for a moment. If she wanted to shower she'd need at least an hour to dry her hair.

"Two thirty?"

"Sure, Care. See you then." He hung up.

That was weird. She thought. How had she slept through the entire morning?

Then she remembered. She'd been restless all night. Dreams of murder tolls rising and other gory things had kept waking her. Caroline was never a strong believer in signs, but she felt as if the universe was trying to send her one.

But what if she didn't want to listen?

Was it so bad that for once she wanted to be the first choice? Was it so bad that she wanted to do something risky and dangerous, maybe even find love?

But who was she kidding? Klaus wasn't capable of love.

But he was capable of "like." He'd told her that last night.

So what was she to do? She wasn't in love with Tyler anymore. The way she'd reacted to that phone call should have told her that.

But then why was she meeting up with him?

"I'll have to end it." She told herself out loud. "I'll break up with him."

She got up and went to her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and repeated,_ I'll break up with him_, as she got ready.

Klaus was upset to say the least. He'd been standing outside of Caroline's home doing, well, even he didn't know. But he'd heard the phone call. Heard enough of it anyways. He'd started running before it could finish. Why it was making him so angry, he didn't know either.

He burst through the door of the Mikealson home, seething. He saw Kol lounging on the extravagant sofa and felt his temper shorten by just seeing him.

"What's wrong brother? Run over a cat?"

Klaus just kept walking, up the stairs and to his bedroom. He grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and took a swig from the bottle.

Suddenly, Elijah appeared in the doorway.

"Things with the child didn't go well, did they?"

"Leave me to my business Elijah."

"If that's what you wish, I do hope you didn't kill her though."

Klaus sprang up and pushed Elijah against the opposite wall, knocking the unnecessary breath out of him.

"I would never hurt Caroline." He said slowly, rage building inside of him.

"I'm aware, brother." He pushed Klaus away and straightened his suit.

"Like you said, your business."

Tyler's face lit up when he saw her.

She cursed internally. She shouldn't have dressed as good as she did. Something grungier maybe, or gothic.

As it was, she was just in a shirt and jeans. Her hair hung straight.

"Hi Care." He said, pulling her in for a hug. Before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers. She pushed at his chest.

"Not here, Tyler." She didn't mean for that to come out as cold as it did.

"Hi." She tried to brighten up her tone.

"Hungry?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"No, not really. I just ate before leaving." She lied. She prayed to God her stomach didn't make any noises.

"Is something going on Caroline? I know it's been a while but…" He trailed off.

Her heart broke at the pained expression on his face. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be a cold hearted witch who broke up with her boyfriend to date someone else. She'd seen that happen before and she'd been the friend who helped the rejected guy through the aftermath.

"No, Tyler. Everything's fine. Like I said, I'm just tired."

"Alright. So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Elena and Bonnie have kept me busy." She easily slipped into filling him in on the latest gossip in Mystic Falls.

Klaus watched from across the Grill. He sat at the bar, sipping bourbon and ignoring the bartender's attempts at flirting with him. As it was, she was relentless.

"Another drink handsome?"

At his wit's end, Klaus looked her straight in the eye, "No, thank you. You will not speak to me again tonight." She nodded, glassy eyed, and walked to the other end of the bar to help an old man.

He went back to watching his precious Caroline and the wretched hybrid talk and laugh.

He so wished he could be the one making her laugh right now. He could walk over there right now and snap the wolf's neck. But what good would that do? It'd just make her hate him.

Why did he care if she hated him?

_Because you care about her, idiot. Stop lying to yourself_. He slammed his glass on the bar and sped out of the restaurant.

**So, Klaus has finally accepted that he's got some feelings for Caroline, eh? I think I see a little romance on the horizon. Did you like that little cliff hanger-y part with Tyler? Don't worry, this story is still very much klaroline, but a little drama never hurt anyone right?**

**As always, keep reviewing! Have a gorgeous day!**


End file.
